Sonea Vs Harry Potter
by Shadowcaster4444
Summary: Duels between the main characters of the magicians guild and Harry Potter. R&R. Please. Ok, I'm now officially stuck! If you think I should do a war idea tell me, Please! Disclaimer: I do not own.
1. Sonea Vs Harry Potter

Harry looked over to his opponent. Sonea's brown robes flicked and snapped in the wind. She had no wand. How was she going to defend herself. Dumbuldore was sitting next to their high lord. His eyes bore into him and something made Harry feel uneasy. He reminded him of the dementors, soulless. Looking around he saw Hermione and Ron cheering, with his friends on one half of the arena. The other half was filled with the novices of this guild. Dumbuldore rose.

"This is a duel. Remember the rules for the fight. And, Begin!"

Harry shouted a range of spells and hit Sonea with all he had. Sonea just stood there smiling. He had done nothing to her. Suddenly a hail of fire flurried towards him.

"Aguamenti!"

A jet of water extinguished the fire. Sonea's expression changed to surprise. Her eye brows lifted then dropped. Harry couldn't fight her. All she did was stand there. Anything he did would not affect her. Her shield was near impenetrable. Harry thought of more spells but nothing could get through the shield.

"Avis!"

A flock of birds sprang out of the tip of his wand and warmed Sonea. Buzzing sounds erupted as the birds encountered the arena's shield. Laughing came from Sonea's friends. A flash of red blinded Harry and a heat came over him, exhausting him.

"Confundo."

Sonea looked around and started attacking the shield. A cheer erupted from Harry's friends and Harry smiled. So she couldn't reflect charms. Sonea threw it off and Harry suddenly screamed. Sonea continued to use mind strike. Harry threw spell after spell at her until it came to him.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A white light erupted in the stadium. Sonea poured more and more magic into her shield and fought back. Harry had found something he could use against her. Concentrating Sonea blasted Harry's patromas until it burst. Harry stared in disbelief. He never knew that someone could destroy his petronas. He felt vulnerable and Sonea took this as her opportunity. Gathering all her strength she sent it as a wave and Harry fell to his knees.

"Halt."

Lord Balkans voice rang out in the arena. Harry stood and swayed.

"Sonea has won this round."


	2. Dumbuldore Vs High Lord Akkarin

"What about the headmasters."

Someone in the crowd shouted. Others voiced their agreement and Akkarin smiled. Looking over at Dumbuldore. Standing up, Dumbuldore followed Akkarin down to the floor. Walking to opposite ends of the arena, Akkarin looked up at Balkan.

"The rules have been understood by both participants. Start the duel. Now!"

Akkarin blasted Dumbuldore with fire strikes. Dumbuldore countered these and sent a spray of water back at Akkarin. It splashed against his shield and started to fill the arena. The water filled the arena up to the shield limit and the audience gasped in impressiveness. Akkarins expression showed nothing. Blank. Dumbuldore had cast a charm that allowed him to breath underwater. Akkarin and Dumbuldore watched each other carefully. A twitch of his hand alerted Akkarin to a powerful attack. Akkarin replied with the same power of attack. Akkarin propelled himself around the arena and attacked from all sides. Landing on the floor he sent heat waves to evaporate the water. Half the water was gone when Dumbuldore started to attack. Akkarin and him was now in a heated deadlock. The crackle of the arena shield erupted over the sound of the cheering.

"Stop!"

Lord Balkans voice boomed over the rest of the sounds.

"We will stop now. The shield is unable to cope. It is a draw."

Groans came from all around but most of Soneas friends understood what that meant.


	3. Regin Vs Draco

"Hey Regin what about you?"

Regin turned and smiled at his friends. "Should I?"

His friends started cheering as he made his way down to the grounds. As he did magicians were lending their magic to the arena shield. Lord Balken noticed Regin and smiled. "Who challenges Regin?"

Draco stood and an eruption of cheers came from his friends. "I will!"

Making his way to the ground he walked around the arena smiling and waving. Regin was doing the same. They met in the middle and exchanged steely glances. "Good luck."

Draco snarled, "Luck is for losers."

The crowd ooohed and ahhhed in the right places. "Then good luck."

Regin turned and laughed. Stalking away a blast propelled him forward. His face slammed into the sand and burned his eyes. He rose, sending force strikes toward Draco, who simply side stepped them. Laughing he lifted Regin into the air. Creating a shield Regin broke the charm. Levitating above the ground he sent heat strikes at Draco. Draco countered with a water charm. Hoping to try and emulate what Dumbledore did, he tried to swamp the arena with water. Regin, seeing what Draco was trying to do sent out heat strikes to counter the water. Regins half of the arena was dry and hot, Draco's flooded with water.

A flash of inspiration hit Regin. Creating a shield he strengthened it to contain the water and surround Draco. Before Draco could react Regin Sent out magic to freeze the water. Frozen Draco could only blink. A cheer erupted from the Guild. Laughs and shouts combined. Lord Balkan stood, smirking.

"Regin has won this battle!" His voice echoed over the cheers. As Regin was walking toward the exit the ice around Draco started to crack. Regin stopped and watched Draco smash the ice away. Creating a shield he blocked the ice that was coming toward him. Other pieces of ice started o fly at him. Shielding against them was easy but Regin had to counter somehow. Sending heat strike he changed their courses to follow the blocks of ice. Laughing Draco erupted in a flurry of charms combined with spells. Reaching for more magic Regin growled. Countering his every move Draco side stepped most of Regins stray blasts of magic. Regin felt himself failing when he was thrown back. His back hit the arena shield with a bang. All was quiet. Dumbledore and Lord Balkan were rushing down to the arena floor, The other high magicians following after. Draco waved and laughed at the crowd. No one cheered. Not even his friends. A cry of pain came from Regin as he was lifted from the floor.

"What kind of idiot are you?!" Dumbledore was rushing toward him. Snape behind. Boos erupted from all over the arena. Novices from the guild were now shouting and insulting. Flash's of light erupted from a few of the novices. Dumbledore blocked them. More novices joined in the bombardment.

OK. I think i have exhausted all fighting things now. Even with all the other characters the fighting would be the same. I'm thinking of doing one with all of them involved. Like a kind of war. Review if you think i should!


End file.
